Heating systems exist in the present market to increase the temperature of a given space. Some of these heating systems include a radiator, which may or may not be filled with a fluid, to transfer heat to a space using convection. However, such systems are incapable or vastly inefficient for moving air within the space. Many current heaters are also undesirably bulky.
Heaters are often installed in areas to conserve space and heat a room or other environment. Heaters are sometimes located in bathrooms. Heaters are often fixedly mounted in walls or vanities in the bathroom. These fixed heaters can be expensive to install and maintain. Typically, the fixed heaters require a contractor or carpenter to install the heater in a vanity and an electrician to connect the heater to the electrical system of the house or building in which the fixed heater is installed. These fixed heaters are manufactured to be installed by builders and are unsuitable for direct sales to end users.
What is needed is an electric heater that is installable in a cabinet by a user or end user. What is also needed is an electrical heater that can be easily removed by a user should the heater require service. Moreover, what is needed is a heating system with a mounting system that allows the user or end user to easily install or remove an electric heater in a cabinet or other space.